


Is It Wrong to Pick up Girls on a Mountaintop?

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: ColeyDoesThings - Fandom, Original Work, Video Blogging RPF, WithCindy
Genre: Because I enjoy torturing Coley, F/F, Fluff, Its like One Am (TM), OOC, Please Kill Me, Someone snap my neck I am beggin you, Strangers to Lovers, Sunsets, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, barely edited, no beta we die like people, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Coley goes on a hike and keeps running into an attractive stranger.This is probably the stupidest thing I've written. Also, I intentionally wrote this out of character for them because I think it would be funny (see the tags above) I don't think it's wildly out of character but who knows, I wrote this at like One Am on a whim.
Relationships: Cindy/Coley, ColeyDoesThingsWithCindy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Is It Wrong to Pick up Girls on a Mountaintop?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayla957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/gifts), [LynxMadrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxMadrid/gifts).



> I am begging one of you to snap my neck, please.
> 
> Take it I don't want it.

Coley always enjoyed traveling Fictaville, why, it was her favorite place to travel in the great lands of Fabula. Whenever the cherry blossoms flowered, they bloomed the brightest of pinks, the birds sang such pleasant songs, and the people were kind, hardworking folk with interesting stories to tell. She pulled at the reins of her horse gently, guiding her horse, Sheila, to the nearest stable. 

“Hello, Sir.” Began Coley, grinning ear to ear. “I’m here to register my horse.” The very bored employee slid a pen and paperwork to her, grumbling about how no one should be that perky in the morning. Coley made quick work with the paper she was given, knowing the questions like the back of her hand. Once she finished, she bounced over to the desk and set down her paperwork, “All done!” The employee read over it, put it in a folder, and said, “Alright, you’re free to go, we’ll take good care of Sheila while she’s here.” 

Coley smiled triumphantly and ran out of the stable, picking up her well-worn bag on her way to the hiking trail. Coley ran with determination towards the mountain, not wanting to miss the sunset; the view from the peak of Lumineer Mountain was the most gorgeous sight one could witness, at least in Coley’s very humble opinion. 

She arrived at the familiar old sign, reading “Fictaville Hiking Trail Number #69.” She chuckled to herself, “Nice.” She said “nice” every time, without fail. She took a deep breath before stepping foot onto the beaten path. 

Whenever Coley walked the path, she’d wish she had the means to capture it, she was never much of an artist, but she did try to appreciate beauty in all of its forms. The trees were such a lush green that she was sure no pigment could ever capture it, the sky such a vibrant blue that she was sure no watercolor could ever get just right, the homely browns of the path deep and rich, and just out of reach for any artist. She deeply pitied the poor artists who tried to funnel the excellence of the world around them onto a page. 

_The insanity that comes with creation must be exhausting._

Coley decided to stop by Nicholas Creek, a small creek, as the name suggests, that ran by a short portion of the path. 

She plopped down on a boulder near the edge of the water, setting down her bag as well. Carefully, she took off her boots and socks, especially cautious with her boots; they were a gift from her late mother. 

She walked over to the creek, slowly as to not step on a jagged rock, she assumed that cutting her foot open on a sharp rock would not be a pleasant experience. She stood in the water, which was barely ankle-deep, and sat down. She hummed to herself, enjoying the cool water on her skin and the faint sounds of the forest around her. She was so lost in the experience that when a stranger sat down next to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Said the stranger. The stranger had deep brown eyes, silvery blond hair, and wore frames that complimented her face quite well. She was stunning. 

“No, it’s quite alright, I should’ve been paying more attention.” Said Coley, voice light despite the panic that had settled itself into her bones. She was never all that good at talking to pretty girls. 

The stranger quirked an eyebrow, “I feel like I’ve met you before, do I know you from anywhere?” Coley shook her head. The stranger let out a small “huh” and sat down next to Coley. In turn, Coley stood up, rushing over to her stuff. She slipped on her shoes and picked up her bag. 

“Well, nice knowing you!” Coley waved to the stranger.

_Oh god, Coley! That’s not how you talk to people. At least you’ll never have to see her again._

Coley continued on her way to the peak of the mountain, shame slowly fading away as she repeatedly assured herself that she’d never see the stranger again.

She, unfortunately, didn’t get that luxury. 

Coley kneeled by a small glowing mushroom, it was electric blue, fairly large, and located at the stump of a tree. 

“So we meet again.” 

Coley spun around and came face to face with the pretty stranger. The pretty stranger smiled at her and Coley wanted to die on the spot. 

_Why is her smile so adorable?_

The stranger cleared her throat, “I’m sorry about startling you earlier, I really didn’t mean to. I hope it wasn’t too bad though.” 

_Her awkwardness is kinda charming, unlike mine._

Coley smiled, though it was more akin to a grimace, “It’s no problem, sorry about my weird word choice too.” 

The stranger shrugged, “It’s alright, I barely noticed.” 

Coley gave her a two-finger salute, gripping onto her bag strap for dear life, “Well, let’s hope we never see each other again.” Coley scrambled away from that awkward conversation. 

_Coley, that was worse, maybe civil society just isn’t for you, maybe some Dionysian cult will take you._

Coley continued forward, trying to reassure herself that what happened was a freak accident, there’s no way she’d see that girl again, right? 

Coley made it to the summit in record time as she didn’t stop to enjoy any scenery or to take a break at all, hoping that she wouldn’t encounter the stranger again. 

If only she were that lucky. 

She breathed in the crisp mountain air, the only one around for miles. Surprisingly, she didn’t encounter any else on her hike (other than that girl). Golden hour was just ending, the sunset was about to start. 

“So, pretty stranger, do I finally get your name?” 

Coley almost shrieked. 

_Wait- pretty stranger?_

“Uh, hi!” Said Coley, turning around to see the girl, illuminated by the dying sun, the golden haze practically making her glow. 

“My name is Nicole but everyone calls me Coley, yours?” Coley spoke far too fast, stumbling her way into a coherent sentence. 

The stranger chuckled, “Cindy.”

_Even her laugh is cute._

Cindy held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Coley.” Coley shook her hand firmly as she could. 

“You too, Cindy.” 

The two of them turned to the sunset, the burning sun dragged the bright sky with it, and came the dark purples and blues of the night. The last rays of gold and orange blending with the purples and blues ever so subtly.

Cindy sighed, looking somberly at the sunset, longing in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Coley, tilting her head to the side. 

Cindy shook her head, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

Coley laughed nervously, “Usually, telling someone not to worry about something makes them worry about it even more.”

Cindy gave Coley a look that she couldn’t quite decode. 

“I just wish I could paint this. Sure, my paintings always turn out nice, but never as beautiful as this.” 

Coley furrowed her brow and bit her lip, placing a finger on her chin, “Maybe you haven’t seen enough sunsets, and you need to see the colors mixing over and over again to really get it right.” 

Cindy pondered it for a moment, “I suppose so, maybe it’d be better if you were there with me? Maybe talk about it over dinner?” 

Coley stood in confusion for a moment. Then she realized. 

“Oh-”

Cindy immediately started backtracking, worry painted all over her face, “I’m sorry if that was too forward, I thought you were cute and maybe thought you’d like to go out for dinner sometime, it’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to-”

“Okay.” 

Cindy stood in shock, “What?” 

Coley smiled softly and said, “Okay, take me out to dinner then.” 

Cindy flushed pink.

“I know a nice tavern, it’s a short walk away from this mountain.” She said, pointing to the path back down the mountain.

“I’d love that.” Said Coley, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt. 

Cindy held her hand out for Coley to take, Coley bashfully accepted it and the two made their way to the tavern Cindy was going on about.

  
  



End file.
